


Seeing Red

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Iron Man 3, Extremis Pepper Potts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Pepper Potts thought she was falling to her death, but the Extremis virus in her system saved her.  Moments later, she finds herself taking a life.  This is what happens next.Ladies of Marvel Bingo Fill - Seeing RedTony Stark Bingo November Flash Card 004 - Pepper Potts
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Seeing Red  
> Content Creator(s): PoliZ/Politzania  
> Ladies of Marvel Bingo Square Filled M2 - Seeing Red  
> Tony Stark Bingo - November Flash Card 004 - Pepper Potts  
> Rating: Teen  
> Pairing(s): Tony/Pepper  
> Warning(s)/Trigger(s): none  
> Summary: Pepper Potts thought she was falling to her death, but the Extremis virus in her system saved her. Moments later, she finds herself taking a life. This is what happens next.

“Honey?”

Pepper glanced briefly at Tony, before turning back to stare in horror at the place where Killian had been standing just a moment before. There was no trace left; he’d been completely obliterated, thanks to the combination of a mini-missile and a repulsor blast. A blast Pepper had fired from the gauntlet that she had torn off of one of the Iron Man armored suits when she had surrendered to her rage.

“Oh my god. That was really violent,” Pepper blurted out, still in shock. She had taken a human life; for no matter what Killian had done to himself (and to her), he was still human, mind, a heart and a soul. He had boasted that Extremis would unlock her potential; transform her into a goddess. Little did he know he would become her first sacrifice.

The red tinge to her vision caused by the Extremis virus seething within her was finally fading; Tony’s reactor no longer glowed a lurid violet, but rather the familiar, reassuring blue. “You just scared the devil out of me,” he said, shaking his head as she walked toward him. “I thought you were—“

“That I was dead? , Why? Because I fell two hundred feet?” She’d thought she was dead as well, plummeting down into the flames. But the fall had only knocked the wind out of her a bit, and the raging inferno felt like nothing more than a summer breeze. Rising to her feet, she had ripped through the wreckage like an avenging angel to find Tony. But this power, these gifts couldn’t last. Pepper had seen the devastation left behind by the other test subjects as Extremis overwhelmed them. Surely it was it only a matter of time before she was consumed as well. “Who’s the hot mess now?” 

“Still debatable. Probably tipping your way a little bit.” Tony’s reply was reassuringly casual, and he teased her about the admittedly skimpy outfit she wore, but she couldn’t do anything but stare down at the armor she’d torn apart with her bare hands. 

“You know, I think I understand why you don’t want to give up the suits.” She had saved Tony from Killian, thanks to Extremis. It dawned on her that if she could somehow survive all this, learn to control the power of the virus, she could do a lot of good in the world. “What am I going to complain about now?” 

“Well, it’s me. You’ll think of something.” Tony’s glib response was at odds with the look on his face; a mix of wonder and relief, as if he were looking at something precious that he thought he’d lost forever. “Come here, baby.” 

He reached out toward her and she backed off, protesting that she’d hurt him, burn him. After all, the pipe she’d swung at Killian had her handprints melted right into it. But Tony didn’t stop or falter, his fingers stroking reassuringly down her bare arm. “See? Not hot.” 

“Am I going to be okay?” Tears sprang to Pepper’s eyes as the last of the adrenaline faded and everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours came crashing down around her. She had been kidnapped and tortured; made the unwilling guinea pig of a madman and injected with an experimental DNA-mutating virus that could destroy not only her, but anyone in her vicinity. 

“No. You’re in a relationship with me. Everything is never going to be okay.” More flippant comments clearly meant to reassure her, but they weren’t working. Tony saw that, because he added, “But I think I can figure this out. I almost had this twenty-ish years ago when I was drunk. I think I can get you better. That’s what I do. I fix stuff.” 

“And what about your distractions?” She’d had no idea how many suits he’d had stashed away; but Pepper now understood better than she ever had what had driven him to build them, to have his armor standing at the ready. Extremis had ignited a similar desire within her. Pepper had always stood up for the less fortunate and those without a voice, but with the abilities the virus had given her, she would be capable of so much more. 

“Um, I’m gonna shave them down a little bit. JARVIS?” Tony tapped at his ear. She caught the low murmur of the AI’s voice, but couldn’t hear exactly what it said. “You know what to do.” Tony’s intense, determined expression worried Pepper as she caught the rising tone of a question. “Screw it, it’s Christmas. Yes. Yes.” He took her in his arms, but seemed to be seeking comfort as much as offering it. 

Pepper startled as one of the suits flying overhead suddenly exploded. It wasn’t until the second suit blew itself to pieces that she realized what was happening. “JARVIS, cancel that order. Authorization VEP 228 Phi Kappa Epsilon,” she barked out. “Bring ‘em down all in one piece.” 

Tony stared at her in confused shock as the remaining suits came in for a landing, forming a protective circle around them. “What the hell is going on?” 

“Call it the ‘Interfering Girlfriend’ directive,” Pepper replied crisply. “Remember back when you were dying and didn’t tell anyone? Well, JARVIS and I had a little chat and we decided that someone needed the ability to override any of your potentially self-destructive commands. I volunteered.” 

Tony nodded thoughtfully before he tipped his head to one side and tsk'ed. “Nope - that doesn’t work for me.” Before she could protest, he continued, “No, not, not the concept, that’s a hundred percent valid. I have made some spectacularly stupid decisions in my life, that’s for sure. I forget sometimes that I don’t have to do this all on my own.” A soft smile spread across his face. “And that I have someone who loves me much more than I deserve.” 

He took a deep breath. “It’s that name I’m not fond of. How about the 'Concerned Fiancee Protocol' instead?”

It took Pepper a moment to understand the import of his words. “Oh my god, are you proposing, Tony?” 

“Yeah, but I mean, it’s not exactly how I wanted to do it,” Tony replied off-handedly. “I figured we’d be in Paris or Vienna or somewhere romantic. After a candlelit dinner at one of those fancy restaurants you enjoy so much, we’d take a carriage ride or something.” He patted at his pockets. “I mean, I don’t even have the ring. Afraid we’re going to have to wait til Happy can tell me where he’s been keeping it.” 

“Wait, you have a ring? How long have you....” Pepper’s voice trailed off as her heart overflowed.

“Do you really want to know?” 

She nodded, biting her lip in anticipation. 

“Since you proved to me that I have a heart,” he replied softly, wiping away the tears of joy that had spilled over on her cheeks with a gentle thumb. “But I just didn't know whether you would want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life.” And there was that familiar head tilt again. “Come to think of it, I’m still not sure.” 

“You haven’t actually asked me yet, you know.” Her voice shook a little as she pushed at his shoulder playfully. 

“Good point. Let’s get this off you, first.” Tony ran his hand over the gauntlet, loosening the catches that had automatically locked down around her arm. It slid off easily, and he set it aside before taking both her hands in his and getting down on one knee. 

“Virginia Elizabeth Potts, I don’t have the words to say how much I love you. You make me want to be better; you always have. I would be the happiest man in the world if you agreed to become my wife. Will you marry me?”

Pepper’s ‘yes’ came out in an undignified squeak, but she pulled herself together for a more elegant reply. “Anthony Edward Stark, you are like no other man I’ve ever met. You are brilliant and infuriating, generous and impulsive, self-sacrificing and a little bit crazy. I can’t wait to see what adventures we’ll have together. Yes, yes, I will marry you.” 

The delighted grin on his face made Tony look a decade younger. He went to stand, but grimaced in pain. “Okay, gonna need a hand getting up. I’ve had a hell of a day.” 

“You and me both, baby.” 

She pulled him to his feet; as they embraced one another, they heard a familiar voice call out. “Oh come on, not again. Is nearly getting killed and then saving the day some kind of aphrodisiac for you two?” 

“Hey, Rhodey.” Tony replied. “Good news. You finally get to arm-wrestle Happy to see who’s my best man. I’ve got two to one odds on you, by the way.” 

Rhodes’ face split into a wide grin as he clapped Tony on the back. “Well, congratulations, you two. But can we wrap things up here before y’all start arguing over the colors for the wedding?”

“Red and gold,” Tony and Pepper chorused together. “No question.”


End file.
